Nude
by lilyisecret
Summary: Como artista, Lily sempre tentou ter a mente aberta para novas experiências, novos estilos, novas cores. E após dois meses namorando James Potter, ela decide que está pronta para dar um passo a frente no relacionamento. Ela apenas não esperava que, após uma noite desastrosa, essa nova fase do relacionamento fosse começar em uma sala de desenho...


_Pare de tremer! Segure o lápis!_ Lily repetia mentalmente. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. Ou ao menos não surtar na frente da sua classe de desenho. _E_ de seu namorado - que não estava exatamente em uma posição... _Confortável_ para assistir a um surto.

Ou talvez ele _estivesse_ confortável. E _ela_ não estivesse.

Não era como se ela nunca tivesse desenhado pessoas. Ela havia passado da fase de desenhar natureza morta (e como ela odiava ter que desenhar todos aqueles vasos e cestos de frutas), e desde então as aulas resumiam-se a pinturas abstratas e desenhos com modelos - que antes de James, costumava ser uma garota da sua classe de economia na faculdade, Marlene. Mas ela havia ficado por pouco tempo e desistido posar antes mesmo que Lily pudesse sair das frutas.

Em outras palavras: ela sempre desenhava James. Ou os traços do rosto de James. Ou fazia quadros abstratos - pensando em James. Mesmo antes de começarem a namorar - ele costumava ser o modelo nas aulas de desenho dela. Então, no início, não era como se ela tivesse escolha: ela _precisava_ desenhá-lo.

Quando os dois completaram uma semana de namoro, ela sabia cada traço de seus braços, considerando o tempo que havia passado tentando acertar suas curvas. E agora - depois de seis meses desenhando-o e dois meses namorando-o - Lily sentia que conseguiria traçar qualquer parte do corpo de James de olhos fechados.

Ao menos as que ela conseguia ver por cima do calção branco que ele costumava usar nas aulas de arte.

Ficar com James era tão... Natural. Como se Lily tivesse o feito durante sua vida inteira. Abraçar James era tão natural quanto amarrar seus cadarços, beijá-lo parecia tão certo quanto escovar os dentes pela manhã. Mas naquela noite de quinta-feira, quando James colocou as duas mãos dentro dos seus jeans... Bem, não pareceu _nada_ natural. Lily pulou de susto, batendo o cotovelo na cabeceira da cama.

\- _Ouch!_ \- ela resmungou.

\- Ei. - James beijou carinhosamente o lugar onde ela havia batido. - Você está bem?

\- Eu estou. - disse Lily, esfregando desajeitadamente seu cotovelo, antes de se inclinar novamente para perto de James, afim de disfarçar o que havia acabado de acontecer. - Estou ótima.

Faziam alguns dias desde que eles haviam conversado. Conversado sobre tudo. Sobre ex-namorados, sobre relacionamentos sérios, sobre relacionamentos _ficando_ mais sérios... E _então_ eles decidiram - não que tivessem dito nada explícito, afinal, não era exatamente como se eles fossem planejar quando aconteceria. Mas Lily decidiu que, se fosse passar para uma próxima fase do relacionamento - e com isso ela queria dizer, se fosse fazer sexo pela primeira vez, ela queria que fosse com James.

E ele havia notado sua mudança de comportamento. Depois daquela conversa, ela não recuava mais quando James começava a deixar suas mãos voarem soltas. Ele tinha chegado a desabotoar o sutiã dela por baixo da camiseta. Porém, _nada_ mais do que isso.

Ao menos até aquele movimento inesperado e um tanto pretensioso da parte de James.

\- Você sabe que pode me pedir para parar. - James sussurrou para ela, entre o beijo. Lily apenas puxou seus cabelos, deixando-o mais perto dela. Ele se inclinou também e colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela, e, vendo que ela não protestou, inclinou-se ainda mais. E _mais._

Em alguns instantes, Lily estava embaixo de James. Ele estava com todos os botões da camisa abertos. Ela estava com os lábios inchados de tanto beijá-lo. Ela se remexeu de leve em baixo dele, colocando uma mão calmamente debaixo da camisa dele, e apenas depois colocando a outra. Como se quisesse ver se aquilo daria certo antes de fazê-lo...

\- _Merda!_ \- grasnou James. Lily havia cravado as unhas em suas mãos, instintivamente, quando ele havia começado a desabotoar a blusa dela. O arranhão era visível. - Acho que um _'James, eu não quero fazer isso'_ teria sido menos doloroso.

\- Eu _quero_ fazer isso. - ela protestou.

\- Lily. - James suspirou. Ele começou a abotoar sua camisa novamente. - Eu não estou te pressionando. Eu disse que podemos ir devagar. Você não tem que apressar nada. - disse, passando as mãos, carinhosamente, pelo cabelo dela. - Eu não quero...

\- _Eu quero,_ James.

\- Então qual é o problema? - ele perguntou. E ela ficou em silêncio. Lily não sabia o que dizer. Ela não sabia qual era o problema. Não sabia qual era o _seu_ problema. Ela sentia que estava pronta, mas... Ela _não conseguia._ Por maior que fosse sua certeza de que James era o certo para _isso._

Lily deitou ao lado de James, pensando. E não chegou a _nenhuma_ conclusão antes de cair no sono, abraçada ao corpo do Potter. E então, na manhã seguinte, ela havia pegado uma carona com ele para a reposição da aula de arte. Mas estava tudo bem. Eles estavam bem. Eles _sempre_ estavam.

James parecia disposto a ignorar o incidente da noite anterior.

Ele beijou seu pescoço enquanto ela tentava encontrar seu penal na bolsa. E assim que puxou-o e depositou-o na mesinha ao lado, ela retribuiu o beijo.

Mas então James tirou a camiseta. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

\- James. - ela olhou, alarmada, para ele, que continuava a beijá-la normalmente, como se não tivesse acabado de se livrar de uma peça de roupa. Bem no meio da sala de arte. Sendo que eles _não estavam sozinhos._ \- _Hum..._ Você está sem camisa. - ela mencionou o óbvio.

\- Estou. - ele disse.

\- _Hãn..._ Eu achei que Sirius seria o modelo nessa aula. - disse Lily. Normalmente, ver James sem camisa - ou até mesmo sem calças - naquela sala não era incomum. Mas ele costumava posar para as aulas de terça-feira (as aulas regulares dela) e não para as de sexta.

\- Sirius me pediu para substituí-lo. Ao que parece, Remus e ele se deram _mais do que bem_ ontem á noite. - disse James.

 _Bom, ao menos alguém havia se dado bem._

\- Que bo...

\- Bom dia! - a voz da professora Mcgonagall irrompeu na sala. James colou seus lábios nos de Lily em um selinho antes de rumar para o meio da sala e subir na pequena plataforma elevada do centro da sala. - Uma observação rápida antes de começarmos... - disse Mcgonagall. - Lembrem-se de ater-se fielmente a realidade e aos sombreados que conseguem ver...

Foi quando Lily parou de prestar atenção. Ao perceber que James havia começado a tirar as calças. _Ali._ E _não apenas_ as calças!

Lily ficou em choque. Ela não fazia ideia de quê _diabos_ estava acontecendo ali. E estava chocada demais para forçar qualquer palavra a sair de sua boca. Tudo o que ela queria no momento era puxar James para um canto e perguntar: o que você está fazendo? E por que ninguém está em choque como eu e estão agindo como se fosse normal você estar completamente nu?

\- _Alô? Terra chamando Lily!_ \- uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. Era a garota ao lado. - Seu nome é Lily, não é? Eu ouvi Mcgonagall falando sobre alguma Lily nova. E como eu nunca te vi por aqui... Bom, é. - ela falava _demais._ \- Sou Alice. - ela apertou a mão de Lily e voltou a tagarelar. - É sua primeira vez, não é?

\- Primeira vez?

\- Sim. Dá para notar. Você parece meio chocada. - Alice riu. - Mas não se preocupe. Foi assim na minha primeira vez também. Da primeira vez que eu desenhei um nu, eu fiquei tão nervosa que esqueci de desenhar os olhos dele.

Lily duvidava que fosse esquecer de desenhar os olhos de James. Pensando bem, ela lembrava de ter ouvido Mcgonagall falar algo sobre nus e modelos vivos...

 _Claro._ A aula. _Aquela_ era a aula sobre desenho de modelos vivos! Como pôde esquecer?

Ela tentou não se mostrar tão desconcertada como estava na frente da tal Alice - sem sucesso. Ela sabia que a expressão em seu rosto não era das melhores e que não estava conseguindo disfarçá-la, o que só servia para deixá-la _ainda mais_ nervosa e desconcertada.

E quando Lily acreditava que a situação não poderia ficar mais constrangedora, Mcgonagall parou em frente ao seu bloco em branco e perguntou: - Algum problema, Lily?

 _Não. Nenhum. Está tudo absolutamente perfeito. Estou vendo o pênis do meu namorado pela primeira vez junto com outras doze pessoas._

Mas, como Mcgonagall não tinha o costume de falar baixo, muitos pares de olhos de voltaram para Lily. Incluindo os de James - ela tinha quase certeza que sim. _Quase_ porque não havia criado coragem para olhar para ele _naquele estado_ \- mais precisamente, para certas partes dele.

\- Nenhum problema. - Lily falou, tentando soar o mais certa que conseguia, imediatamente pegando o lápis e começando a desenhar o braço esquerdo de James.

Tentou demorar o máximo possível nos braços, desenhando todas as veias que conseguia ver olhando o mínimo possível para James, nem um segundo a mais do que o necessário para capturar os detalhes que precisava. Aproveitou para desenhar seu rosto quando teve a certeza de que ele não estava olhando para ela. E quando sabia que ele estava, ela tentava parecer concentrada em seu desenho. O problema era que ela não sabia _como_ olhar para ele. Que expressão ela deveria fazer? Sorrir? Fingir indiferença? Ela _nunca_ havia tido esse problema. Era um dos motivos pelo qual ela havia passado a adorar ainda mais suas aulas. A cada vez que ela tirava os olhos do papel, James estava assistindo-a desenhar. E eles trocavam um olhar cúmplice - como se os dois soubessem de algo que os demais presentes na sala não sabiam. Como Da Vinci e Monalisa. E nesses momentos, Lily sentia-se preenchida por uma onda imensa de felicidade. Aquele olhar dizia que James sabia que todos estavam observando-o. Mas _ele_ estava observando Lily. Dizendo, silenciosamente, que tinha olhos apenas para ela.

Mas ela duvidava que pudesse trocar qualquer olhar com ele naquele momento. Não achava que podia olhar para ele sem olhar para... _Aquilo._ E duvidava que pudesse olhar para o rosto dele sem pensar em olhar para _aquilo._ E ela sabia que qualquer uma das opções a faria corar furiosamente - e James notaria. E a última coisa da qual Lily precisava era que o homem com quem ela estava tentando transar soubesse que ela ficava desconfortável diante de suas partes baixas.

 _Cristo!_ Ela não conseguia nem pensar na palavra _pênis_ sem corar.

Ela _estava_ corando. E rezando para que Deus a perdoasse por pensar nas palavras _Cristo_ e _pênis_ na mesma frase.

\- Você está bem? - era Alice novamente.

\- Claro. - mentiu Lily. - Por que a pergunta?

\- Você está desenhando o nariz dele há mais de dez minutos.

Lily gaguejou. A verdade era que ela já havia desenhado a cabeça, os braços, o tronco, e havia começado a desenhar as pernas de James... Quando ela traçou um dos contornos da coxa que terminava na virilha dele. E ela _realmente_ não estava afim de desenhá-la. Se começasse a virilha, era teria que desenhar _o resto._

\- Ainda não está bom o suficiente. - ela disse para Alice, sobre o nariz.

E, de fato, o nariz de Lily - ou melhor, de James, não estava bom. Estava mais escuro e sombreado do que o resto do desenho devido ao tempo que Lily havia dedicado a ele.

E foi analisando aquele nariz - aquele _lamentável_ nariz que provavelmente arruinaria seu desenho, pois (1) ela não conseguiria refazer o sombreado por cima dos traços de borracha e (2) isso arruinaria o aspecto estético do desenho como um todo - que ela decidiu que não poderia mais adiar.

Então, ela finalmente _encarou-o._

Era _grande._ Tão grande quanto os que ela já havia visto na internet - não que houvesse visto muitos. E ele era... Era... Bem, era _grande._ Lily não conseguia pensar em outro adjetivo para descrevê-lo. Ela agradeceu mentalmente pelo fracasso da noite anterior. Considerando o _tamanho_ de James, Lily duvidava que teria conseguido caminhar para a aula no dia segui...

Nesse momento, ela notou os olhos de James sobre ela. E foi quando percebeu: ela estava encarando _aquilo._ Sem querer. _Ela estava com os olhos vidrados... Naquele lugar!_

Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ela tinha certeza absoluta de que suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas do que seus cabelos. Ela também tinha certeza absoluta - ao menos naquele momento - de que nunca mais queria ver James Potter. Queria abrir um buraco no chão - ali mesmo, na sala de arte - e esconder-se nele.

James sorria em divertimento com o desespero de Lily ao notar que havia sido pega em flagrante.

E Lily queria _sumir._

Mas, apesar da vergonha que a assolava, ela esforçou-se para engolir o sentimento e tentou se concentrar nas linhas. Sem sucesso. Em seu primeiro esboço, o membro de James parecia uma batata. E o segundo... Era muito _fino._ O terceiro havia ficado _quase_ bom - antes de sua mão direita resolver ignorar seus comandos e deixar o desenho da genitália parecendo uma beringela. _Como_ Mcgonagall esperava que ela desenhasse aquilo? Era impossível!

Ela finalmente entendia o motivo de Michelangelo ter retratado um Adão portador um orgão genital infantil. Era difícil demais desenhar um desenvolvido.

\- Lily. - para sua infelicidade, a professora, que agora andava pela sala, parou para analisar seu trabalho. Ela torceu os lábios: - Hum... Você não acha que deveria tentar desenhar as partes do sr. Potter de uma forma mais proporcional?

James e o resto da sala provavelmente estavam ouvindo. Mas _principalmente_ James.

\- Você desenhou linhas _grandes demais._ \- Mcgonagall continuou. - Lembre-se do que eu disse no início: seja fiel á realidade, não áquilo que você pensa ser a realidade.

Mcgonagall tinha acabado de insinuar que ela havia desenhado a forma como ela imaginava o órgão masculino. Sendo que ela _não_ imaginava! Ela _nunca_ pensava sobre isso!

Bom, para ser justa, ela havia pensado sobre o de James algumas vezes. Era irônico que a professora dissesse para não desenhar um pênis que ela imaginava, sendo que o _único_ que ela já havia pensado sobre era _exatamente_ o que ela estava sendo forçada a desenhar.

O resto da aula passou como um borrão. Lily lembrava de ter sentido uma tremenda vontade de morrer após Mcgonagall ter mencionado que suas linhas eram _grandes demais,_ porque James não parou de encará-la, segurando o riso, até que fossem dispensados da aula.

Ela esperou-o enquanto ele se vestia novamente. Sua vontade era de ir embora e deixá-lo ali. Porque, honestamente, Lily não sabia se seria mais estranho se ela simplesmente fosse embora depois de ter passado uma tarde encarando as partes do namorado, ou se seria mais estranho ainda se ela _ficasse_ ao lado dele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Lily sentiu os braços dele se fecharem em torno de sua cintura.

\- Quer pedir uma pizza? - James perguntou. Ele parecia normal, agindo como se não tivesse passado aquele tempo inteiro mandando olhares enigmáticos para Lily enquanto ela tentava evitá-los. Como se não estivesse achando graça do fato de ela estar evitando-o. Ou pelo menos tentado.

\- Tudo bem. - ela falou.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles. Ela _não sabia_ o que falar. Estava começando a entrar em pânico. Não era como se ela já tivesse lido algum manual sobre _como agir com seu namorado depois de desenhar um nu dele._

Em contrapartida, James não parecia estar incomodado com o silêncio. Seu braço repousava em torno do ombro de Lily enquanto ele admirava os retratos dele mesmo, que Mcgonagall havia instruído os alunos a colocarem enfileirados na parede da sala.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem furiosamente assim que James pousou os olhos no desenho dela.

\- Você deveria fazer desenhos assim mais vezes. - brincou.

\- Eu não estava pronta. - ela suspirou baixinho. James arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, enquanto recolocava a camiseta. - Para _nada._ Nem para ontem, nem para... _Merda!_ \- ela irritou-se. - Eu sou uma _artista!_ Tudo _isso_ deveria ser _natural_ para mim! O sexo deveria ser natural! O... O seu... _Viu!_ Eu não consigo nem _falar o nome!_

\- O nome de quê? - perguntou James.

\- Do seu... _Argh!_ Não me faça falar. - disse Lily. - O seu corpo deveria ser natural para mim. O _meu_ corpo deveria ser natural para mim. _Por que_ eu _não consigo_ fazer isso?

\- Isso o quê? - perguntou James, novamente. Ele pousou as mãos no queixo de Lily e levantou carinhosamente sua cabeça baixa. - Você está falando de ontem?

\- Sim, James. Eu estou falando de ontem _e_ de hoje. Eu estou falando de _mim._ \- ela explodiu. - James, você fica repetindo que não está me pressionando. Eu _já entendi._ E _não é_ uma questão de _pressão._ É uma questão de... De que... Isso _não deveria_ ser um problema para mim! Artistas não ficam _com vergonha_ quando vêem um... _Você sabe._ Eles deveriam ver linhas e cores. E não um... - ela respirou fundo. - Artistas não pensam em um _pênis_ como um pênis. Eles vêem... Uma forma. _Eu_ não consigo ver uma forma! Eu não consigo ser indiferente! Nem a um _maldito pênis,_ nem a _nada!_

\- Porque você é humana. - riu James. - Humanos fazem isso. Eles coram quando vêem algumas coisas.

\- Você não entende! - choramingou Lily. - Eu sei que o corpo humano é... _Meu Deus!_ É a coisa mais natural que existe! Eu _sei_ que ninguém deveria ficar constrangido ao olhar para o corpo de outra pessoa... Por que é _ridículo!_ Eu sei, é uma convenção, e em termos _normais..._ Bom, ninguém acha normal olhar para o corpo nu de outra pessoa. Mas, quando você para para pensar, é ridículo esse tabu de não poder ver outra pessoa como ela veio ao mundo. Não é como se não fossemos todos _iguais!_ Quer dizer, a não ser pelo... _Você sabe._

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu não consigo _não_ ficar sem graça. Mas eu sei que é _ridículo._ Ficar assim. E ao mesmo tempo, é como se o meu corpo todo congelasse e eu não soubesse o que fazer diante de-

Mas Lily não completou a frase. Antes que ela pudesse perceber, James havia avançado alguns passos para frente e seus lábios estavam grudados aos dela.

\- Eu não quero te pressionar. - disse ele entre o beijo.

\- Merda, James, eu se-

Ela não conseguiu completar o resmungo mal humorado. Porque mais uma vez, ele havia juntado suas bocas, impedindo-a de falar. E separou-se dela o mínimo possível.

\- Deixa eu terminar, Evans. Como você é teimosa. - ele riu em seu pescoço, fazendo Lily se arrepiar, mas em seguida ficou sério novamente. Ele fitou intensamente seus olhos verdes. - Eu estou querendo dizer que eu posso te ajudar com isso. Feche os olhos.

\- O quê?

\- Só... - ele depositou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa, - Você confia em mim? - _outro beijo._ Lily assentiu, embora um tanto receosa. - Ótimo. Então feche os olhos.

James continuou a trilha de beijos sobre seu pescoço quando ela fechou seus olhos. Ela sentia que sua barriga havia se transformado em um estádio de futebol, cheia de torcedores vibrando e jogadores inquietos em campo, fazendo-a sentir como se seu estômago estivesse pronto para se desprender de seu corpo.

James pegou sua mão e a conduziu ao zíper da calça dele. E ela pôde senti-lo duro por cima da calça.

Em um reflexo, ela abriu subitamente os olhos, com seu rosto pegando fogo e pronta para desviar-se do toque de James e tirar suas mãos dali. Mas foi então que James _abraçou-a. E Lily não pôde dizer por quanto tempo haviam ficado assim. Abraçados - e sua mão ainda posicionada na abertura da calça dele._ Tudo o que ela podia dizer era que, naquele momento, não importava onde suas mãos estivessem, ela queria ficar grudada a ele exatamente daquele jeito. Fazia-a se sentir segura.

James pegou a mão dela e posicionou-a um pouco para baixo, de forma que barulho do zíper da calça sendo aberto pudesse se sobressair a respiração ofegante de ambos.

Ele continuava a abraçá-la.

\- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou. Ela assentiu. - Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu novamente. James voltou a tomar os lábios dela em um beijo calmo, ao mesmo tempo que fazia um esforço para levantá-la e colocar seu corpo sobre a mesa de madeira, afastando todos os blocos, lápis e pincéis. E as mãos dela acabaram indo parar na bainha da calça de James Potter novamente.

Ela engoliu seco. Mas isso foi antes de encarar a imensidão castanha dos olhos dele. Ele havia parado de beijá-la e agora estava em sua frente. Parado. Apenas acariciando sua bochecha direita com o polegar. A sala havia ficado silenciosa.

\- Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira. - James estava com a voz mais baixa. Quase sussurrando.

E então ele envolveu-a por inteiro em seu corpo, agarrou a cintura de Lily e trouxe-a para mais perto de si, encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Ele afagava seu cabelo, beijando-a, suas línguas se tocando ocasionalmente, nenhum dos dois fazia esforço algum para acelerar o ritmo das coisas. Lily sentia-se bem. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela lembrou _por quê_ ficar com James parecia ser tão natural para ela: era como desenhar. Lily conseguia traçar linhas no papel antes mesmo de começar a falar. Era sua zona de conforto. E James havia passado a fazer parte dela.

Ele fazia sentir-se segura. E naquele momento em especial - com James ali, abraçando-a, envolvendo-a, protegendo-a: ela sentia-se mais segura ainda. E sentiu como se, com ele, pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Ela desceu as calças dele.

E dessa vez suas mãos não tremeram. Nem um pouco.


End file.
